1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener and fastener assembly which may be used to secure two parts together.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various related art fasteners for attaching two parts together. One such related art fastener assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,006, which describes the clip 210 shown in FIGS. 18 and 19. As shown in FIGS. 18 and 19, the clip 210 includes a bottom end 214, a top end 216 and legs 212 extending therebetween. The clip 210 further includes retaining heads 218 at the top end 216 and a pair of retaining tabs 224 with tips 228. The clip 110 secures a first panel 230 to a second panel 240 as shown in FIG. 19. As shown in FIG. 19, the second panel 240 has a blade fastener 242 with an aperture 248. The first panel 230 fits over the legs 212 of the clip 210 to engage the clip 210 and the first panel 230. Additionally, the retaining tabs 224 fit in the aperture 248 of the blade fastener 242 extending from the second panel 230 to secure the clip 210 to the second panel 240. Accordingly, the clip 210 can be secured to both the first and second panels 230, 240, thus securing the first and second panels 230, 240 together. As shown in FIGS. 18 and 19, both retaining tabs 224 fit into the same single aperture 248. Also, the clip 210 is open at its sides.
There are several drawbacks to this related art. For example, the clip 210 may inadvertently be removed from the blade fastener 242 when the first panel 230 is being removed from the clip 210. Additionally, a side load may cause the clip 210 and the first panel 230 to become disengaged from the blade fastener 242 and second panel 240.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a more reliable and secure fastener assembly.